Heat of the Moment
by krose240
Summary: Stark Spangled Banner/Stark Spangled Cyber Banner. What more could you want? Not fluff, rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk.


_**A/N:** Stark Spangled Banner FTW! (And, while we're at it, Stark Spangled Cyber Banner as well...)_

* * *

"Jarvis, don't tell me it's stuck," Tony said. His latest suit was refusing to cooperate and let the robots remove it.

"What would you like me to tell you, then, sir?"

"Get this thing off of me, Jarvis!" Tony said, sighing.

"I'm doing the best I can, sir, but the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt," said the AI.

Tony frowned but stood there as the robots continued to struggle with removing the suit. "We really need to fix this," he muttered.

"I am aware of that, sir," Jarvis answered and Tony's right hand finally came free from the suit.

"Hey, Tony, you got any-"

Bruce lost his train of thought as he caught sight of the scene before him. He laughed a bit and made his way over.

"What the hell, Tony?" he asked.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Tony said with a smirk. Bruce simply rolled his eyes.

"Need a little help?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. Just then, the rest of Tony's right arm was finally freed. Tony grunted a bit.

"Careful, Jarvis," he said.

"I am trying, sir," Jarvis replied.

Tony looked to Bruce and shrugged, or tried to, at least. "You got any brilliant ideas on how I can get out of this thing?"

"Lube?" Bruce joked, smirking.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Tony said sarcastically.

"It was, actually," Bruce said, "…hmmm…you got a screwdriver? Maybe I can do this manually."

Tony nodded and pointed with his free hand. "There's one on my desk over there."

Bruce nodded and went to fetch it while Tony stood there being prodded and poked by incompetent robots. The doctor returned quickly and knelt so he could work to loosen the left leg. After a few failed attempts, he sighed and stood.

"I can't get it, but Steve might be able to," Bruce said, "should I call him down?"

"Why not?" Tony said, "Who am I to complain? It's not like I'm in any position to argue."

Bruce laughed and stepped away, pulling his phone out and dialing up Steve.

"Hey, Steve," he said, "…I've got a favor to ask you."

"_What is it?_"

"Could you come down to Tony's lab real quick?" Bruce asked.

"_What for?_"

"It's…a little hard to explain," Bruce said.

"No it's not!" Tony said, "I'm stuck in the suit, simple as that."

"_Was that Tony?_"

"Yes," Bruce said, "…can you get down here?"

"_Yeah, just give me a minute._"

Steve hung up then and Bruce slid the phone back into his pocket, turning to look at Tony and crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked a bit.

"What are you smirking for?" Tony asked.

"I just thought it was rather amusing seeing you stuck like that," Bruce admitted.

"And when you say amusing…?" Tony said, prompting him to continue.

"You think I'm saying that it turns me on to see you so helpless," Bruce stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Tony asked.

Bruce laughed, then replied, "Smart man."

Before Tony could reply, Steve slipped into the lab and paused a moment, catching sight of Tony. Bruce glanced back at Steve and smiled a bit.

"Catch," he said, tossing the screwdriver in Steve's general direction. Steve caught it and made his way over to Tony.

"Try to unscrew this," Tony said, pointing to a bolt on the left side of the suit, "that should loosen up everything else."

Steve nodded and got to work. It took quite a bit of force, but, finally, the suit came off and Jarvis put it away, leaving Tony standing there in a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black shoes.

"Thanks, Spangles," Tony said, clapping a hand onto Steve's shoulder before glancing over at Bruce.

"Hey, uh, you guys wanna head upstairs and have some lunch?" Tony asked.

"Don't you have work to do, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"I can do it later," Tony said, smiling, "come on, I want to have lunch with my two favorite guys."

"I, uh," Steve fumbled around for an excuse, but finally gave up. "Fine," he muttered.

"Great!" Tony said, slipping his arms around Bruce and Steve's shoulders and leading them out of the room and towards the elevator. While no one was looking, Bruce took his chance to slip a hand into Tony's back pocket and cup his ass. Tony noticed, but said nothing. He quite liked the contact, even more so knowing it was from Bruce. He and the doctor had an unspoken but mutual attraction to each other. Since Pepper was no longer dating Tony, they both wanted to finally get together, but neither wanted to be the one to initiate it.

They all slipped into the elevator and it started up. That was when Tony started having naughty thoughts. There he was, alone in the elevator with his two favorite men. He liked Bruce as more than a friend, and he liked Steve, but the poor guy never noticed his advances. Perhaps this was his chance.

Tony leaned over and whispered in Bruce's ear, "Stop the elevator." He didn't give Bruce a chance to question the order before he let go of the doctor and turned all of his attention towards Steve, pinning the soldier to the wall and kissing him. Bruce smirked and rolled his eyes, pressing the stop button for the elevator.

Steve was stunned as Tony's lips mashed against his own. He'd never seen Tony as more than a friend, but damn, the man could kiss. When Tony finally pulled back from the kiss, Steve was breathless, his cheeks a bright red and his eyes wide. Tony smirked, licking his lips.

"Oh, sure," Bruce teased, "you'll kiss _him_."

"Jealous?" Tony asked, suddenly cupping Steve through his pants and eliciting a gasp of surprise from the soldier.

"How would _you_ feel," Bruce said, "if I did this?" He leaned in and took Steve's lips himself, kissing Steve passionately as Tony looked on. After a moment, the doctor pulled away and smirked at Tony.

"Um," Steve said, a little uncomfortable, "…what exactly is going on?"

"Tony was trying to make me jealous, weren't you, Tony?" Bruce teased.

"You just did the same thing to me!" Tony protested.

"Backfired on you, didn't it?" Bruce said, laughing a bit and looking to Steve, "How about you and I show him what happens when he plays around with our emotions?"

"I don't want to get involved in this," Steve said.

Bruce let a hand slide down over Steve's chest and to the apex of his thighs where his pants were tented. "Your body says otherwise," he purred in the soldier's ear. Steve couldn't help but moan as Bruce cupped him through the fabric of his pants.

Tony watched this, in awe of how commanding Bruce had become, how the man had changed so suddenly. He was so…possessive and in charge. Tony was definitely turned on.

Bruce reached over and pressed the stop button again and the elevator continued on its way up to the penthouse. Bruce kept his hand on Steve's package as his other arm wrapped itself around Tony's wait and pulled him close. They kissed hungrily as Steve watched, Bruce clearly the dominant one, forcing his way into Tony's mouth, holding the billionaire tightly. Steve moaned and closed his eyes as Bruce slipped his hand into Steve's pants and grasped Steve's cock.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Bruce reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and let go of Steve's dick. He instead took their hands and led them out of the elevator and towards Tony's bedroom.

"Shall I put the floor on lockdown, sir?" Jarvis asked, easily guessing what was going to happen.

"Yes," Tony answered, reaching forward and getting the door handle for Bruce before being pulled inside along with Steve.

"Done. Anything else, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Unless you intend to join in, dim the lights and stay quiet," Bruce said, forcing both Steve and Tony down onto the bed.

"Actually…he, um, he can, if you want, Bruce," Tony said, his face a bright red and his heart racing a mile a minute. He was so excited he could barely contain himself.

Bruce seemed intrigued by this and paused, raising an eyebrow. After a moment, though, he shook his head. "Another time," he said, "…undress, both of you."

Tony, naturally, was first to obey. He tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside before fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans and beginning to slide them down. Bruce wanted him naked, then hell, why not get naked?

Steve, however, was far more hesitant and Bruce took it upon himself to rid the soldier of his clothes, first the shirt, then the shoes, socks, pants, and finally, the briefs. Finally, both Steve and Tony were nude and laying on the bed, awaiting orders from Bruce.

The doctor grinned mischievously and removed his glasses, setting them down on the bedside table before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Tony and Steve waited impatiently, already so hard and so ready. Bruce noticed this and smirked as he slid his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Tony, get the lube," he ordered, unbuttoning his pants as the billionaire quickly obeyed, "…and get Steve ready."

"What are you planning, Dr. Banner?" Steve asked, very nervous about this.

"Call me Bruce," the doctor said, unzipping his pants and beginning to slide them off, "…and lay down on your back, legs spread. Trust me, this'll be fun."

Steve, though he was still quite nervous, decided to obey and did as he was told, laying down on his back and spreading his legs. The very instant that Steve was in position, Tony slid one finger into the soldier, smirking down at him. Steve gasped at the intrusion.

"Tony…" Steve breathed.

"You're so tight, Steve," Tony purred, "…I can't wait to be in you."

Bruce, now finally nude, moved to sit on his knees on the bed directly behind Tony. He found the discarded bottle of lube and put some on his fingers before he slid a finger of his own into Tony. His other arm slipped around Tony's waist and held him close.

Tony and Steve both groaned as they were slowly worked open. Bruce watched them intently, licking his lips in excitement. In his current position, his chest was pressed against Tony's back, his erection pressing against the billionaire's ass as his fingers continued working. He had three in now and he was so ready to take Tony. The look on Steve's face as Tony worked him open made Bruce ache to finally be in Tony.

"Mmm, Bruce," Tony mumbled, "that feels so good…oh yes…Steve, moan for me!"

Unable to stand the wait, Bruce suddenly removed his fingers and thrust roughly into Tony, grateful for the lube. Tony gasped out as the doctor sheathed himself. Groaning, Tony quickly followed after Bruce and removed his fingers from Steve before sliding into the blond. Steve moaned and closed his eyes, lifting his hands and grabbing hold of Tony's shoulders. Bruce waited, wanting to be sure that the other men were ready.

"Just fucking move already, Bruce!" Tony exclaimed, crying out in pleasure as Bruce obliged.

The men moaned out in unison, each of them craving more as Bruce set a slow pace. Tony moved to suck and kiss Steve's neck and shoulder, moaning against the soldier's skin every time Bruce moved. Steve held Tony close with one arm, the other wrapping itself around Bruce's neck as he leaned up to kiss the man in charge. Bruce happily returned the kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Steve's mouth as he sped up. Soon, Bruce lost all semblance of rhythm and control and broke off the kiss, thrusting madly. Tony cried out as Bruce brushed his prostate and Steve did the same as Tony was forced deeper from the momentum of Bruce's thrusts.

"Tony!" Steve groaned, "Oh, Tony, yes! Bruce, harder!"

Tony came first with an unintelligible cry of pure joy, pumping his seed into Steve as Bruce continued to move above him. Steve stared up at Bruce, on the edge, so close, his eyes wide and full of lust. Bruce thrust again and Steve saw stars as he came all over himself, Tony, and the bed. Finally, with one last powerful thrust, Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and came deep within Tony, moaning softly as he collapsed atop the two men, breathless. Somehow they all managed to shift on the bed so Bruce was in the middle, Steve on his right and Tony on his left. Bruce held the two men close, basking in the glory of their first time together.

"We have got to do that again," Tony breathed.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled dreamily.

"What was that you were saying about Jarvis joining us?" Bruce asked.

Tony grinned and leaned up to whisper in Bruce's ear.

"I've got a lab full of robots," he whispered, "all I have to do is say the word and we've got a horny AI with tons of toys."

Bruce smirked. "Sounds fun."


End file.
